


Three of a Kind

by starrnobella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Multi, Soulmates, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: In Harry's opinion, Hermione has been single for far too long! Using his charm, he convinces her to join him for speed dating at the local wizarding pub, but it turns out they're both in for a night they never expected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20 and #RollADrabble in July. This story filled square B3 - "Go until you fail and then do one more, that way you know just got stronger." - Tobin Heath. The theme for Roll A Drabble in July was threesomes, so my roll included Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and soulmates.
> 
> Anyone who knows me knows that the threesome trope is something I have been interested in writing, but never written it because typically we look at this a sexual/smutty thing which isn't really what I write. However, xxDustNight88 gave me a wonderful premise to work for this one-shot and I ran with it. In fact, if she gets her way, I will be expanding this at a later date. Nothing is set in stone yet and it depends on my other works that need to be written.
> 
> Beta work was done by xxDustNight88, GaeilgeRua, and Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot. xxDustNight88 also gave me the title and helped me to rewrite the summary to make it a whole lo better!
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"Speed dating? Harry, you can't possibly be serious," Hermione said, shaking her head as she shoved the flyer back to him. "You can't get to know someone in three minutes, and then decide if you'd like to see them again. Besides, Ron and I just broke up. I'm not ready."

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the flyer back in her direction. "Your split with Ron was over a year ago, so quit trying to give me that excuse. If you don't put yourself back out there, then how will you know that you've moved on?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as she picked up the flyer once more. She scanned over the information printed on the page and let out a heavy sigh. "You have a point," she grumbled, scrubbing a hand over her face.

Harry smirked; she was ready to say yes. "Besides, it's only one night, and you get to decide if you ever see them again."

She looked at him for a few seconds and then back down at the flyer in her hand. "Another good point," she mumbled, biting her lower lip as she tried to make up her mind.

"If you hate it, I'll never ask you to participate in any stupid Muggle-dating rituals ever again," Harry said, batting his lashes at her as he reached over and took hold of her hand. "You might even meet the love of your life or even your soulmate tonight."

Hermione burst out laughing as she shook her head at the thought. She'd never find the love of her life at a pub in three-minute dates, not to mention the fact that she didn't believe in soulmates. If that were the case, then her cards wouldn't have fallen the way that they did until this point in her life.

"So what do you say? Will you waste this one night with me in a pub with free booze and attempt to find your perfect match in three minutes or less?" Harry asked, squeezing her hand softly.

"One night, and if I have a miserable time, I'm never going anywhere with you ever again," Hermione said, begrudgingly shaking her head as she watched Harry's face light up in excitement.

"Deal," Harry replied cheerfully, pushing himself away from the table in Hermione's dining room. "I'll be back to pick you up at six. Be sure to wear something cute to give the illusion that you actually want to be there."

"So, I can't show up in my parka with a giant scarf around my neck?" Hermione said, pouting her lip as she watched Harry walk to the front door of her flat.

"The sexier you dress, the more men you'll impress," Harry teased, opening up the door and taking a step outside. "In all seriousness, whatever you choose to wear, I know you'll look just as gorgeous as ever. I'll see you at six."

Hermione waved to him as he walked out the door and rolled her eyes. "He's just saying whatever he thinks will get me out the door tonight," she mumbled, shaking her head. She stood up from her seat at the table and made her way down the hall to her bedroom. She needed to figure out what she was going to wear.

. . . . . . . .

Standing outside The Witch's Cauldron, Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry's hand before he could make his way inside the pub to register them for tonight's event.

"Harry, wait a second," she said, squeezing his hand gently. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Can't or don't want to?" Harry asked, turning back to look at her. When he saw the fear on her face, his smile turned into a frown. "Hermione, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," Hermione grumbled, pulling her hand away from Harry and crossing her arms over her chest and furrowing her brow. "I just don't want to go in there and be disappointed."

"So don't go into it with that attitude," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. He took a step forward, closing the gap between the two of them and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione looked up at him with a half-smile on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Reminding you just to have fun tonight," Harry said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You're an amazing and beautiful woman, Hermione Granger, and any guy should feel immensely honored to find out that you are interested in seeing them again."

"You're a good friend, Harry," Hermione said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck to hug him. "Let's go inside and get this thing over with."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled away from her. He made his way over to the front door of the pub and held it open for her. "Ladies first."

Hermione took a deep breath and made her way inside. She took a look around the room and noticed twenty-some tables arranged on the dance floor, and several men and women gathered in all corners of the room. Each one was looking around to see who had gathered for this event and who they might even consider taking home with them afterward.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the bartender preparing a collection of drinks using some tricks that she had seen her former classmates using to impress their Muggle friends back home. She looked back at Harry with a furrowed brow. "Is this a Wizarding pub?"

Harry smiled from ear to ear and nodded his head. "Go get something to drink. I'll sign us both in."

Hermione watched him walk away for a few moments before turning her attention back to the open rest of the room. She was happy to see that she didn't recognize anyone who was waiting for the event to start. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as bad as she initially thought. She forced a smile on her face and made her way over to the bar to order a drink for herself and Harry. At least with one drink in her, she might not be so tense about this whole ordeal.

"You're at table nineteen," Harry said, coming up behind her and causing her to jump at the sound of his voice.

As she turned around to look at him, she noticed a table marker in his hand, she smiled and traded him the marker for his drink. "I wasn't sure what you wanted, but I figured I couldn't go wrong with firewhisky."

"Thanks," Harry said, taking the glass from her hand and bringing it to his lips. He took a sip and let out a hiss as the drink burned its way down his throat.

"Ladies, it's time for you to report to your assigned tables. Gentlemen, when the music stops, please make your way to your first table. Remember, you've only got three minutes to make an impression," the host announced from the far side of the room.

Hermione looked up at Harry with a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess that's my cue. Maybe I'll see you later."

"If not, we'll meet outside and talk about all of the terrible men that you were forced to talk to," Harry teased, tossing his head back with a laugh. "Have fun, Granger."

"You too, Potter," she replied, shaking her head as she made her way to table nineteen. Hermione reached down and pulled her chair with one hand as she set her drink down on the table. Settling into her chair, she reached down and tucked her pocketbook underneath her.

She looked at the set up of the table and took note of the notepad and pen, ready to take note of the dates she would be willing to see again. Hermione chuckled softly to herself and shook her head. She wasn't going to need that notepad. She was only here to appease Harry and get him off her back about getting back out into the dating world.

The music faded from the background. Hermione reached for her glass and took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves. "Here goes nothing," she whispered as she set her glass back down. She looked up and smiled as a young wizard with dark brown hair took a seat across from her.

. . . . . . . . .

Hermione took a few moments to glance around the room as the man sitting across from her rambled on about his job for what seemed like ten minutes, but she knew it had only been a few seconds. Earlier in the evening, she thought she had seen Draco moving around to the different tables; however, she wasn't sure it was him. She thought that of all people at this event, he would be one to stand out as someone she recognized.

In the distance, she could see Harry chatting with a young witch with amber hair. Harry did have a thing for redheads. It looked like he was enjoying himself.

Glancing down at the notepad on the table, Hermione sighed. None of the men she had met so far had stuck out to her. She wrinkled her nose as she thought back over the faces of a few of the men and reached for her pen. She quickly scribbled down a few numbers and flipped it over before her current date could see what she had written.

"It was very nice to meet you," Hermione paused. She couldn't remember what he said his name was.

As he opened his mouth to respond, the music cut out, and the host came over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our last round of the night. Make sure to finalize your list before you leave, ladies. Gentlemen, you will receive an email with your matches from the night later this evening. Everyone to your tables!"

Hermione reached for her drink, but found it empty and pouted her lower lip. She didn't have time to get to the bar and back to her table before her last date would arrive. Glancing over at the bar, she contemplated flagging down the bartender and asking him to bring her another. That was when she heard a familiar voice calling from behind her.

"I thought you were running low on your drink," he mused, placing a drink in front of her as Hermione slowly turned around. Her eyes went wide as she realized who it was.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, shaking her head as she looked him up and down. "I thought I spotted you out of the corner of my eye earlier, but then I realized a wizard like you wouldn't need to come to one of these to get a girl."

"We all need a little help sometimes," Draco chuckled, dropping into the seat across from her. "Well, at least you get to end your night with a stand-up chap."

"I think you've got the wrong table, Malfoy," another voice called out, forcing Hermione to turn her head quickly.

"Harry?" Hermione said, tilting her head to the side. "I thought we were going to meet up outside after."

"I thought so too, but then I looked at my list," Harry said, handing it to her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Last round, table nineteen."

"My list says table nineteen," Draco said, pulling his list out of his pocket and handing it over to Hermione.

She studied both pieces of paper for a few moments and glanced up at each of the wizards across from her. There were a few possible explanations for this that Hermione could think of, but some of them she pushed aside right away. "It looks like there was a mix-up, but the night is almost over."

"Yes, it is Potter. Why don't you leave us alone for a few moments?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Or you could leave," Harry suggested, narrowing his gaze at Draco.

Hermione inhaled sharply and looked at both of them for a few moments. "Why don't you both just sit down, and we'll see what happens?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Her eyes flickered between both of their faces to see how they would react.

"I'm okay with it if you are, Hermione," Draco said, reaching across the table and placing a hand on her arm. "Anything to make you happy."

Hermione blushed and reached up with the hand Draco wasn't holding to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked to Harry with a shy smile pulling at her lips. She had never thought of Harry as anything more than a friend until now. Something was telling her that he was supposed to be sitting across from her tonight.

Reaching her hand across the table, she wrapped her fingers around Harry's. She looked into his green eyes and smiled. "What do you say, Harry?"

"Okay," Harry said, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he glanced at Draco briefly before returning his attention to Hermione.

"Now that it's settled, why don't you both tell me a little bit about yourselves?" she teased, pulling her hands away from both of them as she rested against the back of her chair.

As she listened to them both talking, Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off her face or stop her heart from fluttering. She never imagined finding a person that could make her feel this way at a speed dating night, let alone two someones.

However, as excited as she was, she knew that at some point at the end of this fun, she would have to choose one of them. She felt a connection to both of them, and she didn't want to hurt one by choosing the other. Thinking about the impending choice, Hermione came up with an idea.

"I have a question for you both," Hermione said, interrupting Harry as he spoke with Draco about what was going on in the Auror Department at the Ministry. "I have never felt the way I'm feeling about the two of you tonight for anyone else I have ever met. It's like something intervened tonight and put you both at my table at the same time."

Draco and Harry both cocked their heads to the side as they listened to Hermione speak, occasionally stealing a glance at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

"What if _we_ ," Hermione said, motioning to the three of them, "gave this dating thing a try. I mean, I've never dated two people at one time, so I'm not sure about the logistics of everything. But tonight, I have found myself feeling a connection to both of you, and I want to explore the possibility, and you two get along so much better now and-"

"Hermione," Draco said, interrupting her as he stood up from the table and walked over to her side, dropping down on his haunches and taking her hand. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand gently.

Harry stood as well and walked around the table to Hermione's other side, kneeling down on one knee and wrapping his hand around hers. He looked up and smiled at her before glancing over at Draco, who nodded his head quickly.

"Why don't we get out of here and see what kind of connection we can build?" Harry suggested. He and Draco stood up in unison and pulled Hermione up out of her chair, pausing only for her to grab her pocketbook.

Each one offered an elbow to her, which she took happily. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she mumbled, shaking her head as she giggled softly.

"Neither can I, but-" Draco said, pausing as Harry spoke over him.

"There's a first time for everything," Harry said, completing Draco's line of thought.

The three of them made their way to the door of the pub and headed for Draco's flat that was just a few blocks away. It would be easier to get to know one another some place much quieter.

Hermione didn't know whether it was fate that intervened that night or if it was a higher power, but she was grateful for whatever it was that put them all together. She wasn't sure what their future held, but she was certainly looking forward to finding out what happened next.


End file.
